Pillow Fight
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Kevin helps Macy make her bed in her new apartment. Pointless, funny Kacy fluff.


I came up with this a while ago. Decided to write it tonight because I'm not sure what to write for any of my in-progress stories. They all have SOMETHING written though. I'm just at a standstill.

Look for a Jaitlyn one-shot to be posted in the next day or so.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Kevin! Stop trying to build a fort with my pillows! I'm trying to make my bed!" Macy said as she folded the blue duvet over on her bed. It was the last thing she had to do in her new apartment before she was pretty much moved in. However, Kevin was making things difficult.

"But a fort's fun!" he said from his spot on the floor, under all of his girlfriend's pillows. Macy rolled her eyes affectionately and threw her stuffed rhino at him.

"Kevin, I know forts are fun, but I really want to see what the bed looks like."

"You can already see what the bed looks like. You can see it from every angle of the room."

That was true though. But she rather loved this tiny one-room place. It was cute, in a rundown sort of way. And she loved all the IKEA furniture she had in it. It gave the place even more personality. She was very protective of it. All through college, she had lived in the dorms and then she moved in with Stella, but after she eloped with Joe, she felt like moving out was a wise choice. So, this crummy apartment was her first REAL place.

"I'm sorry this one-room walkup was the only place in New York I could afford," she said defensively.

"I'm not trying to make you feel sorry…I'm just saying," Kevin said, arms crossed and pouting. Macy bent over and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"I know Kevin. I just want to make my bed. It's more fun to jump on it that way." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a squeeze.

He turned sideways to look at her. "You're going to jump on your bed?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly. She picked up some pillows and went back to her bed, arranging them artfully.

"You're twenty-five."

"And you're twenty-six and a half. And you still sleep with a teddy bear," Macy pointed out.

"Better a teddy bear than a blanket," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Kevin. Shut up," she ordered, throwing a pillow at him.

He ducked, barely missing it. "That's not nice."

"Don't diss my blankie," she said. In response, he pulled her down to the floor of pillows and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd never dream of dissing your blankie. I know he's very important to you," he said as he placed a few kisses along the side of her face. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Kevin. Stop being adorable. I want to kill you."

"Why do you want to kill me?" he asked as he continued kissing her.

"Because you're babying me about the blanket," she said, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling back a few inches.

"You can baby me about Mr. Bumble," Kevin offered.

"I already do," Macy grinned evilly.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, giving her ponytail a tug.

"I'm hungry," Macy said, hoping that by appealing to her boyfriend's constant need to make her happy, the pointless argument would stop.

"Nice change of subject," Kevin said, catching on immediately. "Where to?"

"We can go get food…if the bed's made," Macy said. She'd get some more work out of the boy yet.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, picking up the rest of the pillows and helping her to arrange them on the bed.

When it was finished, he tugged her down onto the bed and into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and took his hand in hers. They admired the apartment in silence for a while before Kevin spoke up.

"I think that this is a very nice apartment, Macy. It suits you."

"Really?" she turned to look at him.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "Really." He smiled at her and she returned it. She shifted suddenly and sat up.

"Kevin? I love you, you know that?"

Kevin couldn't help but smile. Sometimes it seemed like Macy was still unsure about their relationship, even though it had been going strong since high school. He loved her all the more because of it. "I love you too."

They shared a long, sweet kiss and as they broke away, Kevin took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket for something.

"Hey, Mace…" he said softly before pulling out a ring box and fiddling with it. Macy, surprisingly, didn't notice.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

He gulped and whispered, "Do you, uh…wanna marry me?"

"WHAT?" Macy jumped up and scooted away from him.

"Do you want to marry me?" he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," she said.

"Mace…could you just give me an answer? I'd feel a lot less nervous."

"How long have you been planning this?"

He shrugged. "Dunna. A couple of months." He really wanted her to answer. He was thinking he might pass out. At least the pillows were behind him on the bed now. Just in case he needed them.

"I started looking for this apartment a couple of months ago!"

"What does that have to do with this?" He was used to Macy's random and abrupt subject changes (in fact, he thought he might be the reason for their steady increase over the years), but this had him stumped.

"I signed a two-year lease for this one-room, walkup, doorman-less craphole of an apartment and all the while you've been planning on asking to marry me!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Seriously. Answer the question. I don't think I can breathe."

"You should have asked me before I signed the lease! Now I'm stuck here!"

"Is that a yes? Because I can't tell."

"It's a hell yes. You have an elevator at your apartment!" she practically yelled, tackling him in a fierce hug.

He pushed her off of him slightly in order to look her in the eyes. "Wait, wait, wait. You're only saying yes to me because I have an elevator at my place?"

Macy cocked an eyebrow at him and hit him on the back of the head with a pillow.

"Food. Now," she commanded.

"Let's just order in…I want to spend the rest of the night kissing you."

"It's three-thirty two in the afternoon, Kev."

"I want to spend the rest of the day kissing you."

"Nice recovery. Now shut up."

She cuddled up next to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Macy suddenly broke off the kiss.

"Wait, where's the ring?"


End file.
